Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!
Due to the lack of motivation and interest for this wiki, the production of this series has been moved to Fandom of Pretty Cure, as are other works of Luizaki in here. So if you want to see more of this series or those other series of theirs, proceed there instead. Thank you. - AkihsulKaz Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! (スペクトラムハートプリキュア！ Supekutoramu Hāto Purikyua!) is the first installment in AkihsulKaz's FnF Pretty Cure Franchise in which will also be directed, designed, and written by said person. Its main themes are friendship, hope. jewels, and colors. Plot * ''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! episodes'' A war began between the two kingdoms Harmonija and Disharmonija. With the former struggling, the princess, nearly defeated by the latter kingdom, tasks the Royal Elementals to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure on Earth to defeat Disharmonija and restore peace in Harmonija. Characters Pretty Cure * [[Akagawa Emiko|'Akagawa Emiko']] (赤川 笑子 Akagawa Emiko) / Cure Flare (キュアフレア Kyua Furea) : Emiko is the lead character of the series. She is a new student in Kirakira Niji and when not in school a theater actress. Despite not doing good in academics, she sometimes participate as an event organizer and a cheerleader for the various sports teams. Her alter ego is Cure Flare and her abilities consist of fire-based powers. * [[Aoyama Namika|'Aoyama Namika']] (青山 なみか Aoyama Namika) / Cure Ripple '(キュアリップル ''Kyua Rippuru) : Namika is the current leader of the school's campus support club that her older sister founded. She took over the club when her sister went to college. She is very athletic and does fairly well in her academics. Her alter ego is 'Cure Ripple '''and her abilities consist of water-based powers. * [[Mitsue Hoshiyo|'Mitsue Hoshiyo]] (満栄 星世 Mitsue Hoshiyo) / Cure Aurora (キュアオーロラ Kyua Ōrora) : Hoshiyo is the student council president and the most popular girl in school. She is very talented and excels in both sports and academics. Even before the series, Hoshiyo was already a Pretty Cure as was active during the fight of the to kingdoms. Her alter ego is Cure Aurora and her abilities consist of star-based powers. * [[Mitsue Misao|'Mitsue Misao']] (満栄 操 Mitsue Misao) / Cure Eclipse (キックエクリプス Kyua Ekuripusu) : Misao is Hoshiyo and Hokuto's older sister and the oldest known Pretty Cure in the series. She goes to a separate school than the rest and, like Hoshiyo, is the student council president there and has been a Cure before the series. During the war between Harmonija and Disharmonija, Misao was taken to be manipulated. Her alter ego is Cure Eclipse and her abilities consist of moon-based powers. * [[Akemi Aya|'Akemi Aya']] (明美 あや Akemi Aya) / Princess Iridescence (プリンセスイリデセンス Purinsesu Iridesensu) / Cure Opal '(キュアオパール ''Kyua Opāru) : Aya is the princess of Harmonija and is the one that sent the Royal Elementals to Earth to seek the Pretty Cures. After the fairies left, she used her remaining powers to escape to Earth, in which her memories were erased and her age went from 17 to 13 to which was adopted by an elder woman named Akemi Minori. Eventually she regains her memories and restores her power, fighting alongside the Pretty Cures. Her alter ego is '''Cure Opal and her abilities consist of jewel-based powers. Fairies * Royal Elementals '(ロイヤルエレメンタル ''Roiyaru Erementaru) : royal fairies always by the side of the rulers of Harmonija. All six of them end most of their sentences with "~chi". ** 'Akachi '(アカチ Akachi) ** 'Orenchi '(オレンチ Orenchi) ** 'Kiirochi '(キイロチ Kiirochi) ** 'Midochi '(ミドッチ Midotchi) ** 'Aochi '(アオチ Aochi) ** 'Murachi '(ムラチ Murachi) * [[Opiekun|'''Opiekun]] (オピエクン Opiekun) : an elder fairy who keeps the Dreaming Box. He travels alongside the royal elementals and serves as the Cures' guardian. He ends most of his sentences with "~opi". His name is the Polish word for "keeper". Allies * [[Morimoto Amaya|'Morimoto Amaya']] (森本 雨夜 Morimoto Amaya) : Amaya is the vice-president of the campus support club and the first one to discover the Cures' identities before the rest found out as well. She's the most mature out of the group and therefore acts as the mother of the club. She excels in writing and helps out in the library alongside Chika. * [[Chigusa Koemi|'Chigusa Koemi']] (千種 小笑 Chigusa Koemi) : Koemi is the childish fashionista who is conscious of her image. Her family owns a boutique where Koemi usually spends her free time on. She is also one of the members of the school's campus support club. Despite her childish attribute, she still has a sense of maturity when it comes to any sort of harassment to her friends. * [[Hara Kaede|'Hara Kaede']] (原 楓 Hara Kaede) : Kaede is the cheerful member of the campus support club. She is very knowledgeable with computers and serves as the technical support of the group. She is a big optimist and a determined girl that dreams to be a video game developer someday. * [[Hanabusa Kaori|'Hanabusa Kaori']] (藍堂 かをり Hanabusa Kaori) : Kaori is Namika's childhood and closest friend and is also the secretary of the campus support club. She's quiet and shy but has a sweet attitude. Her family owns a flower shop that doubles as a pastry shop and is usually the meeting place of the club out of school. * [[Ono Chika|'Ono Chika']] (小野 智佳 Ono Chika) : Chika is the youngest member of the campus support club and one of the smartest members as well. She spends most of her time in the library with Amaya and is fond of reading fantasy books. Chika is very friendly and is known as one of the cutest students in school. * [[Aozora Seijun|'Aozora Seijun']] (青空 清純 Aozora Seijun) : Seijun is an athletic second-year and one of the members of the campus support club. She loves music and always listens to popular boy bands. Seijun is also one of Hokuto's friends since he returned to school. * [[Saiko Eri|'Saiko Eri']] (西湖 えり Saiko Eri) : Eri is Hoshiyo's cousin and childhood friend that transferred to Kirakira Niji Middle School weeks after the start of the school year. Eri is very fond of the sea due to the fact her former residence was on an island. She is the newest member of the campus support club and is the last one to find out the Cures' identities. Antagonists * [[Venom|'Venom']] (ベノム Benomu) : The main male antagonist of the series. Venom rules the dark land of Disharmonija. * [[Kiraikari|'Kiraikari']]' '(キライカリ Kiraikari)' ': The main monsters in the series. Its name is a combination of the words kirai meaning "hate" and ikari ''meaning "anger". Supporting Characters * [[Mitsue Hokuto|'Mitsue Hokuto']]' (満栄 北翔 Mitsue Hokuto) : Hokuto is Hoshiyo's twin brother that arrived from England due to being present in the international championship cup for soccer. Like Hoshiyo, Hokuto does well in both sports and academics but rather prefers sports more than the latter. * [[Akemi Minori|'''Akemi Minori]]' '(明美 みのり Akemi Minori) : Minori is an old lady that adopted Aya when she arrived on Earth. Items * [[Spectral Palette|'Spectral Palette']] (スペクトルパレット Supekutoru Paretto) : the Cures' transformation device. They insert their respective Cure Pritiels to transform, yelling, "[[Pretty Cure, Harmonize!|''Pretty Cure, Harmonize!]]". It is supposed to resemble an eyeshadow palette. * [[Prism Perfume|'Prism Perfume']] (プリズムパフューム ''Purizumu Pafu~yūmu) : Aya's transformation device. She inserts a Cure Pritiel and yells, "[[Pretty Cure, Sparkling Coloration!|''Pretty Cure, Sparkling Coloration!]]". * [[Pritiels|'Pritiels']]' (プリチエル Puritieru) : the main collectible items in the series. They're special jewel-like pieces that are needed to restore Harmonija. Each of these has different effects, six of which are used by the Cures to transform known as Cure Pritiels. * [[Dreaming Box|'''Dreaming Box]]' '(ドリーミングボックス Dorīmingu Bokkusu) : a special item shaped like a jewelry box used to store Pritiels. It is kept by Opiekun. Locations * [[Karayujo Town|'Karayujo Town']]' ('カユユージョ町 Karayūjo Machi) : the town where the Cures lives and the main setting of the series. * [[Heiwana Academy|'Heiwana Academy']] (ヘイワナアカデミー Heiwana Akademī) : the school where the Cures attend. It is separated into two campuses, one junior high and one senior high. Misao attends the senior high campus. * [[Harmonija|'Harmonija']] (ハーモニヤ Hāmoniya):' '''a magical place full of jewels and colors. It is where Aya and the Royal Elementals used to live before it was taken over by Disharmonija. * [[Disharmonija|'Disharmonija']] (ディスハーモニヤ ''Disuhāmoniya)' ': Harmonija's counterpart kingdom. Unlike its counterpart, Disharmonija is dark and cloudy with an eerie aura. * [[Sprinkle Bud|'Sprinkle Bud']]' '(スプリンクルバド Supurinkuru Bado) : Kaori's residence. It is a flower shop and a pastry shop at the same time run by Kaori's family. * [[Amore|'Amore']] (アモーレ Amōre) : a fashion boutique owned by Koemi's family. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Merchandise'''' ''for more information. Trivia * Spectrum Heart's previous titles were Prism Pretty Cure, Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure and Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure. External Links * Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! (old unfinished version of SHPC in English) * Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure! (Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki version) Category:Series Category:Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Jewel based Series Category:FnF Pretty Cure Franchise Category:Element based Series Category:Fanseries Category:AkihsulKaz Category:Color based Series Category:Luizaki Category:Stubs Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!